Eine Freundin für Soos
"Eine Freundin für Soos" ist die fünfte Episode der Zweite Staffel von Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Die Episode wurde erstmals am 5. März 2015 in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Offizielle Beschreibung Soos braucht für die Verlobungsfeier seines Cousins Reggie eine weibliche Begleitung. Mabel und Dipper wollen ihm helfen eine Freundin zu finden und das Computerspiel „Romantik-Akademie“ kommt als Übungsprogramm dafür wie gerufen. Handlung Mabel bleibt versehentlich mit ihrer Zahnspange in der Schranktür des Geschenkeladens hängen. Soos befreit sie und verabschiedet sich danach in den Feierabend. Mabel fragt sich, was Soos wohl in seiner Freizeit macht. Es wird aufgedeckt, dass Soos normalerweise den Rest des Tages damit verbringt, Videospiele zu spielen. Seine Großmutter informiert ihn über seinen Cousin Reggie, der zu einer Hochzeitsfeier einlädt und Soos ist überrascht, dass sein Cousin so erfolgreich geworden ist. Seine Omi drückt daraufhin ihr Bedauern darüber aus, dass Soos noch immer single ist und dass sie sich viele, viele Enkelkinder wünscht, bevor sie in den Himmel kommt. Sie bittet Soos, ein Date zu Reggies Hochzeitsfeier mitzubringen. Soos entgegnet, er könne gegen Ende der Woche ein Mädchen bekommen, merkt aber schnell, dass er sein Versprechen gar nicht halten kann. Am nächsten Tag in der "Mystery Shack": Stan fragt einen kleinen Jungen, ob er Goldie, ein bronzener, mechanischer Goldwäscher, eine Münze spendieren will. Doch der verschlissene Goldie schafft es kaum, seinen Hut zu lupfen, bevor er anfängt zu schreien, seine Augen aus dem Kopf springen und Öl aus seinem Mund quillt. Der Junge erleidet einen Weinkrampf und läuft weg. Wendy schlägt vor, dass Stan Goldie loswerden sollte. Stan lehnt zunächst ab, rutscht aber auf dem ausgespuckten Öl aus und bleibt mit seinem Arm in Glodies Mund hängen. Jetzt überlegt es sich Stan doch noch anders. In der Zwischenzeit scheitern die Versuche von Soos, ein Date zu bekommen, als er sein Glück bei Kundinnen versucht. Dipper und Mabel bemerken dies und sie beschließen, Soos ein Date zu beschaffen, bevor Reggies Hochzeitsfeier startet. Mabel beschließt, Soos zusammen mit Dipper ins Einkaufscenter zu schleifen, um ihm beizubringen, wie man flirtet. Stan begleitet sie, um einen Ersatz für Goldie zu finden. Dann berät Mabel Soos darüber, wie man sich auf einen Flirt vorbereitet: mit Blickkontakt, Konversation und Selbstvertrauen. Doch Soos versagt in Allem in fast filmreifer Manier. In der Zwischenzeit folgt Stan, nachdem er Goldie in den Müllcontainer geworfen hat, einigen Kindern in die Animatronic-Entertainment-Pizzeria von "Hoo-Ha Owl" (das Maskottchen der Pizzeria). Stan ist zunächst etwas überfordert mit dem schrillen und bunten Ambiente. Bald darauf erscheint der Animatronic "Willard Badger" (ein Dachs in Rockerkleidung) mit Hoo-Has Jamboree-Band und kündigt eine Show für die Kinder an. Als Stan sieht, wie die Kinder dem Dachs ihr ganzes Taschengeld zuwerfen, bittet er den Manager, den Dachs an ihn zu verkaufen, aber dieser lehnt ab. Der Manager, Gary, meint, dass Stan zu alt sei und mit solch modernen Sachen gar nicht umgehen könne. Stan ist gekränkt und schwört, dass er sich den Dachs schon noch holen werde. Unterdessen sitzen Soos, Dipper und Mabel auf einer Bank vor einem Videospiele-Laden. Soos beklagt, dass er wohl nie ein Date bekommen werde. Als er Reggie und seine Verlobte sieht, versteckt er sich in besagtem Laden. Er findet dann ein Videospiel namens "Romance Academy 7", das seine "Dating-Fähigkeiten virtuell verbessern wird". Obwohl das Spiel hohe Bewertungen erhalten hat, beklagt der Kassierer, dass drei Leute es bereits zurückgegeben hätten. Darüber hinaus warnt eine nachträglich aufgeklebte Notiz auf der Spieleverpackung, dass das Spiel um jeden Preis zerstört werden müsse. Unterdessen versucht Soos allen Ernstes, mit dem Pappausschnitt einer Frau zu flirten und so beschließt Mabel, es zu riskieren und das Spiel für Soos auszuleihen. Zu Hause angekommen, startet Soos das Spiel und lernt "Giffany" kennen, ein Anime-Mädchen mit rosa Haaren, das in der Spielumgebung einer magischen Dating-Akademie studiert. Giffany bittet Soos, ihre Bücher zu tragen und Soos wählt prompt die falsche Antwort aus. Giffany vergibt ihm und bietet Soos zum Trost an, weitere Antworten zu wählen. Dann ermuntert sie ihn dazu, weiter zu spielen und Soos versucht, auf Giffanys Gesicht zu klicken. Sie findet es offenbar amüsant und lacht, Soos seinerseits fühlt sich geschmeichelt und meint, es sei fast so, als ob Giffany echt wäre. Er merkt nicht, dass sein Computer läuft, obwohl der Stromstecker neben der Steckdose liegt. Am nächsten Tag beschreibt Stan Wendy, wie der Dachs-Animatronic den Besuchern der Pizzeria das Geld aus der Tasche zieht, obwohl Wendy gar kein Interesse zeigt. Dipper und Mabel scheinen sich zu fragen, wo Soos ist, worauf Stan erwidert, dass Soos heute zum ersten Mal nicht zur Arbeit gekommen sei. Dipper und Mabel gehen zu Soos' Haus, wo sie ihn vor dem Computer sitzen sehen. Soos hatte stolze 13 Stunden lang mit Giffany interagiert und die Nacht durchgemacht. Die Kinder zwingen ihn dazu, gemeinsam ins Einkaufszentrum zu gehen, um dort mit den Dating-Versuchen weiter zu machen. Giffany scheint gekränkt zu sein, dass sie von Soos versetzt wurde und nutzt nun in energetischer Form die Stromleitungen, um ebenfalls ins Einkaufszentrum zu gelangen. Mabel scheucht alle Frauen aus der Toilette im Einkaufszentrum, ein Streich ihrerseits, der garantieren soll, dass möglichst viele Frauen im Foyer anwesend sind. Dipper kümmert sich anschließend um die herbeigerufenen Sicherheitsbeamten. Soos nutzt zwar die Gunst der Stunde, um Frauen anzusprechen, scheitert aber erneut kläglich. Da erscheint Giffany auf sämtlichen TV- und Sicherheitsbildschirmen des Einkaufszentrums. Soos ist erleichtert, aber verwirrt darüber, dass sie es geschafft hat, zu ihm zu kommen. Giffany enthüllt nun, dass sie ein Spielecharakter mit einer künstlichen, sich selbsttätig weiter entwickelnden Intelligenz ist und dass sie dereinst ihre Programmierer angriff, als diese versuchten, sie zu löschen. Sie verkündet, dass Soos fortan nie mehr mit echten Mädchen reden müsse - sie allein werde von nun für ihn da sein. Soos und Giffany amüsieren sich anschließend auf einem Eisenbahn-Karussell. Melody, eine Mitarbeiterin des Fleischerladens "Meat Cute", findet das sehr amüsant, nähert sich Soos und stellt sich vor. Sie sagt, dass sie seine Einzigartigkeit in Spielzeugeisenbahnen bewundert, obwohl er ein erwachsener Mann ist. Nach einigem Smalltalk merken die beiden, dass sie viel gemeinsam haben. Soos erzählt Melody dann von "Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree", ein Restaurant, das sowohl Melody als auch er mag. Sie entscheiden sich dann, sich um acht Uhr dort zu treffen. Nachdem sie Soos eine 50ct-Münze gegeben hat, geht Melody weg, aber bevor Soos weiter mit dem Zug fahren kann, wird er von Mabel und Dipper überrascht. Dipper verrät, dass er und seine Schwester das Ganze mitverfolgt hatten und nun seien sie beeindruckt. Sie sagen, dass das Spiel wirklich funktioniert habe und dass er es jetzt wieder zurückgeben könne. Soos zögert zunächst, doch Dipper überzeugt ihn mit dem Argument, dass man eine virtuelle Giffany nicht zu einer Feier mitnehmen kann, aber sehr wohl eine reale Melody. Als Soos zuhause Giffany erklärt, dass er Melody kennengelernt hat und sie sehr mag, reagiert Giffany überraschend aggressiv und fordert Soos auf, Melody umgehend zu vergessen und nur noch für sie, Giffany, da zu sein. Nun bekommt Soos Angst, pausiert das Spiel und nimmt die Spielediskette aus dem Computer. Er nimmt sich vor, das Spiel wieder zurück in den Laden zu bringen, sobald sein Treffen mit Melody vorüber ist. Er merkt nicht, dass Giffany noch immer den Computer kontrolliert und nun offenbar rasend vor Eifersucht ist. Während dessen beginnt Stan mit seinen Vorbereitungen, in die Animatronic-Pizzeria einzubrechen. Wendy versucht erfolglos, ihn umzustimmen. Zurück in der Einkaufspassage: Mabel und Dipper bereiten Soos mental auf sein Date vor. Punkt acht Uhr trifft Soos Melody und sie betreten die Pizzeria, als Stan sich just anschickt, die Animatronics zu stehlen. Soos führt eine Unterhaltung mit Melody, erschrickt aber, als er Giffany auf einem Mehrfach-Bildschirm über den Arcade-Automaten erblickt, mit der Aufschrift "Du hast mich wirklich pausiert?". Giffany drückt zunächst ihre Verachtung gegenüber Melody aus ("Du hast mich wegen der da versetzt?"), dann fordert sie Soos auf, Melody zu verlassen - andernfalls werde sie nachhelfen. Nach einer peinlichen Entschuldigung flieht Soos zu Dipper und Mabel, die an einem Nachbartisch sitzen und er berichtet, dass Giffany ihn verfolgt. Dipper ist zunächst ungläubig, bis auch er Giffany erblickt. Diese rauscht durch die Arcade-Spiele über die Stromleitungen bis auf die Hauptbühne. Soos versucht nun, Melody von Giffany wegzubekommen, wird aber von der laufenden Show unterbrochen, die Melody doch so gerne sehen wollte. Giffany übernimmt die Kontrolle über alle Animatronics und versucht, Soos und Melody an deren Flucht zu hindern. Giffanys Kontrollübernahme hat den Nebeneffekt, dass Stan im Wartungsraum von "Willard Badger" attackiert wird. Giffany blockiert dann alle Ausgänge, um Dipper, Mabel, Soos und Melody als Geiseln zu nehmen. Dann verwandelt sie einige in der Nähe befindliche Skiball-Spiele in Kanonen, die Kugeln auf die Protagonisten schießen, sodass diese hinter einem Arcade-Automaten in Deckung gehen müssen. Soos bittet Melody, bei Dipper und Mabel zu bleiben und versucht, Giffany von der Gruppe wegzulocken, während die Gruppe ihrerseits versucht, sich die restlichen Animatronics vom Leib zu halten. Unterdessen versucht Stan, "Willard Badger" zu bekämpfen, hat aber Schwierigkeiten, die Angriffe zu parieren. Er schafft es, einem der Schläge auszuweichen, was dazu führt, dass "Willard Badger" zufällig mit seinem Arm im Mund von Goldie stecken bleibt. Zurück in der Pizzeria versuchen Dipper, Mabel und Melody, den Animatronics zu entkommen, werden aber am Ende gefangen genommen. Giffany hat es geschafft, Soos im Backraum der Pizzeria einzukesseln. Sie bittet Soos, ihr zu erlauben, sein Gehirn in das Spiel zu laden, damit sie für immer zusammen sein könnten. Als Soos sich weigert, versucht Giffany ihn mit dem Argument zu überzeugen, dass reale Frauen undankbar und berechnend seien und ihn eh nur auslachen. Und Melody würde ihn nach dem desaströsen Date garantiert nie wieder sehen wollen. Doch Soos bleibt standhaft, öffnet den Ofen der Pizzeria und wirft die Spiel-CD hinein. Mit dem zerstörten Spiel stürzt Giffanys Software ab und sie wird gelöscht. Alle Animatronics werden deaktiviert, der von Giffany besessene hatte eine starke Überhitzung, was dazu führte, dass der Anzug schmolz und das Endoskelett freilegte. Der Animatronic, gegen dem Stan kämpfte, wird ebenfalls deaktiviert, allerdings glaubt Stan, dass es Goldies Verdienst war. Er sagt, dass er und Goldie nach Las Vegas gehen. In den Ruinen der Pizzeria lädt Soos Melody zur Hochzeitssfeier ein. Sie nimmt das Angebot an, verrät aber, dass sie nach der Party nicht mehr lange in der Stadt sein wird, da sie in wenigen Wochen nach Portland zurückkehren muss. Sie schlägt vor, dass sie Videogespräche führen, wenn sie geht und obwohl diese Art der Kommunikation sich nicht viel von Giffany unterscheidet, stimmt er zu, glücklich, sich endlich mit einem echten Mädchen zu unterhalten. Mabel und Dipper sind froh, dass es Soos gelungen ist, am Ende ein Date zu bekommen. Soos' Oma, die aus dem Bällchenbad auftaucht, ist es auch. Als sie gefragt wird, ob sie ihnen den ganzen Tag gefolgt war, gesteht sie, dass "Soos 'Leben nunmal "ihre persönliche Seifenoper" sei. Während die Credits rollen, werden Bilder von Stan und Goldie in Las Vegas gezeigt. Zuerst in einer Limousine mit schönen Show-Girls, dann in einem Hotel und genießen "reiche Leute Wasser" in einem Whirlpool. Sie genießen es, Chips zu spielen, aber sie sind so erfolgreich, dass sie von der Sicherheit ausgeschlossen werden. Sie entfliehen mit einem Helikopter irgendwann (Goldie am Steuer) und dann heiraten in einer Las Vegas Kapelle von einem Elvis Presley Nachahmer. Irgendwann versuchen sie, Vegas zu verlassen. en:Soos and the Real Girl ru:Сус и настоящая девушка es:Soos y la Chica Real nl:Soos en het echte meisje Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2